With regard to the lubrication of door systems, with in this context both mechanical components and the seals being meant, attempts are made to reduce the number of lubricating procedures ever further in order to lower maintenance costs.
As is known, insufficient lubrication has a negative effect on the lifetime, availability and reliability of door systems. Inadequate lubrication leads to an increase in the cost of repairing the door systems.
The lubrication of door systems, in full or in part, is understood today as a purely manual activity. According to typical maintenance manuals, the components in question are lubricated manually in predetermined cycles. This is a very complicated method and is therefore considered to be disadvantageous.